totaldramathrowbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Eva Jankowski is a former contestant of Total Drama, and an occupant of the Total Drama Throwback resort. She previously competed on Total Drama Island, and appeared for the first three seasons following it. She was eliminated second in TDI, brought back for merge, then eliminated again. She was bitter about this when it happened, but she seems to have gotten over it. Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she has been improving on such since. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. The few friends that she has made in the past three years have helped her with her temper, as well have her anger management classes. She came to the resort as an attempt to relax and not get angry or short-tempered, but unfortunately, that didn't last long. Eva is also known for attempting to stay nonpartisan and not very emotional, trying to not be seen as weak in her actions. In all reality, is a good person down at heart, and will only open this up to people she feels she can trust. Notable Actions Noted in Gwen's article, she and Eva helped set Noah and Cody after ages of awkward interactions between the two, and after the Cards Against Humanity game. During the Sadie breakdown, Eva had arrived with Gwen to see it happening, right after they had finished setting the aforementioned couple up. She'd come just in time to hear Sadie insult her, only to reply with "What the fuck did you say about me," in a scarily calm voice. As the Sadie event continued on, it eventually got to the point where she started deadnaming some of the transgender cast, which included Eva. This caused her to go quiet in thinking, and her to grab onto Jo's arm in impulse as she tried confronting the evildoer. After the events of Brick fucking murdering Sadie, Eva is seen lifting Gwen up, and with the whole cast, heading to the food court to get drunk off their asses. Notable Quotes * Anything that Eva says in Polish, ever. * "the phobia ate away at her as i, gwen and brick, and the rest of us got pissed." "she died" (texted) * "im an all knowing lesbian, noah. you doubt me." (texted) * "Mind if I speak with Noah for a minute? So sorry." Nyoink. * "You rang for a lesbian?" * "justin. if i get an ominous text like this ever again ill cut your dick off and stuff it down your throat" (texted) Background Eva was born as Emil Jankowski in the outskirts of Poland. She and her father moved to Canada when she was 4, and they have lived there ever since. Starting her transition at 15, she's identified as female since. Even at the resort, she is seen speaking in her home language occasionally, mostly when she is angry. Trivia Eva is known to listen to rock and metal music. She is full Polish, knowing the language fluently. She is one of the few members of the resort who doesn't like T-posing. Eva is an introvert, often keeping to herself. Eva is one of the transgender contestants to have their birthname revealed by Ezekiel. She is one of the members that speaks more than one language. In her case, she is only bilingual, speaking Polish and English.Category:TDT Characters Category:Lesbians Category:Transgender Characters Category:Multilingual Characters